


Close to You

by the_soot_sprite



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Cockwarming, Penetrative Sex, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_soot_sprite/pseuds/the_soot_sprite
Summary: You feel the need to reconnect with your husband
Kudos: 4





	Close to You

You walked into the bedroom to see him lying in bed shirtless, eyes focused on the book in his hands. You stopped at the door frame and observed your handsome husband, a soft smile playing at your lips. The sounds of your deep sigh as you admired him alerted him to your presence. He glanced up from his book, tired eyes meeting your own.

“Is the baby asleep?” he inquired.

Your head bobbed as you reached the side of the bed. “Finally,” you whispered, as if your acknowledgement would somehow alert your child and wake them up again.

“Come here, mama.” He closed his book and set it on the nightstand. Turning to you, he opened his arms to welcome you to his side. 

You crawled into bed, relishing the feel of the soft down of your comforter. You shifted your position, laying face to face with your husband. Your bleary eyes found his and you gave him a half smile. You tried to blink away the weariness seeping into your bones; your infant’s sporadic sleep schedule had left little time for sleep, let alone anything else. You missed this. You missed him. He reached his large hand out, cupping your face. You leaned into it, closing your eyes at his gentle touch. 

A pair of plush lips pressed against yours. The chaste kisses soon turned heated, both of you getting reacquainted with the taste of one another. You missed the way he made you feel, the connection you felt every time you made love. But parenthood had been more of a challenge than you anticipated; you hadn’t expected the overwhelming fatigue. 

You sighed into your kisses, missing the way they made you feel. The sensation of his lips on yours shook away some of the cobwebs in your head.

“Henry,” you sighed. “Henry, please.”

“Shh. I’ve got you, love.” 

“Hurry,” you pleaded, “before the baby wakes up.” 

Fumbling with your clothes, you only paused your kissing long enough to kick off your bottoms. You resumed the heated make out when Henry reached down and slid a finger between your legs. You whined at his touch, desperate for more. Your slickness coated his fingers and he rubbed them back and forth between your slit.

“Just put it in already,” you whined, gripping him firmly with your warm hand. He hissed at the contact but his lust blown pupils betrayed his own need. 

Flipping you onto your side, he pulled you against his warm body. You hooked your leg behind his and tugged him flush against your back. Henry took hold of his cock and slid it across your wetness several times. Satisfied with the amount of your essence coating his dick, he lined up against your entrance and slowly pushed himself in. 

You both groaned at the feeling of him entering you. You never got used to the way your walls stretched to accommodate his enormous size. Once he was all the way inside you, he stilled, allowing you to adjust to feeling full. Taking a few deep breaths, you tapped his thigh and signaled for him to move. 

Slow lazy thrusts soon turned into hurried frenzied rutting. One large palm grasped your globe and twisted your nipples while the other hand snaked in front and rubbed your clit. The added stimulation of Henry’s kisses on the back of your neck made for a heady combination. He felt your walls clench tighter around him. 

“Let go, sweetheart. Cum for me,” he murmured against the shell of your ear. 

Both his fingers pinched your nubs and the added sting pushed you over the edge. You stifled your cries of pleasure by leaning forward and biting into the forearm in front of you. The sharp pain spurned him on and after a few erratic thrusts, you felt him spilling inside you. You clenched your walls, milking him until he came down from his high. 

You both laid there, panting at the fast and frenzied love making. Both of your heartbeats slowly returned to normal after a few minutes. He moved to pull himself out if you but you grabbed hold of his arm and stopped him.

“Henry?”

“Yes, love?”

“Would it be ok if I asked you to stay with me just like this? I’m not ready to let you go yet.”

You weren’t ready to be parted from him, relishing the feeling of reconnecting with him. You felt him softening inside you but he made no further attempts to pull out. You couldn’t see his face but you were sure he was smiling at your request. Squeezing you tightly against his chest, he kissed the back of your head.

“Sleep now, love,” he mumbled into your hair. “While we still can.”

You groaned at his comment, feeling him shaking behind you as he tried to control his laughter. Soon the chuckles died and you felt the gentle breathing of your husband against your back. 

“Henry?”

“Hmmm.” 

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” 

Sighing contentedly, you wiggled closer into his embrace and fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
